Afterglow
by coco-toko
Summary: Sasuke is Hinata's reason to shine. One-shot songfic. SasuHina, SasukexHinata. R


**AFTERGLOW**

Song: Afterglow – Swan ft. Jackie Boyz

To readers of Business Love, it is currently on Hiatus and may be either rewritten completely or discontinued.

* * *

**I'm shining brighter than a Sunday  
You see right through me like an x-ray  
Nothing can bring this love swagger of mine (?)  
But boy you came, my life was so gray  
But now my world you illuminate  
Feels like the sky's light is right on me, yeah, yeah  
Cause…**

Hinata sat delicately on the old rusty swing of a small children's park. She had just returned from a mission and was resting up before she faced her family. Normally she would be depressed and have a dark aura around her, but now she shone like the beautiful and strong woman she was. She no longer felt incompetent or worthless because one person had made her feel like she was the most amazing creature in Konoha, no. In the universe. She no longer had a dull light lingering, but now she could keep up with her name. She was like a sunny place that was warm and in the most pleasant moods, and it wasn't just an act.

**You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
Love's got me glowin  
And I just can't hide it  
You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
This is what you're giving me, oh**

"Welcome back Hinata," a familiar voice greeted her from behind.

She turned in the swing and was faced with the person that had saved her. Gave her a reason to shine. Uchiha, Sasuke. Probably the last person she could have ever imagined to save her, but he had.

After Naruto returned said avenger to Konoha, Tsunade decided that Hinata was the only person he wouldn't kill because of her delicate outlook. Surprisingly she was right. Sasuke may have glared, but never once threatened nor disobeyed the Hyuuga. In fact, even if it had reluctance he would still continue whatever task she put him at.

Hinata had been faking her happiness ever since Naruto had started going out with Ino. It only added to the pain of her families. She thought no one would ever, but she didn't know the power of an observant Uchiha. Sasuke caught on to her sadness and somewhat softened up on her, causing great confusion among most.

Even after Tsunade deemed him worthy to continue on his own, he spent constant time with Hinata. Treating her out to eat, taking her shopping, training with her, he did a multitude of things. Sasuke himself didn't understand what compelled him to do this. Hinata on the other hand was ecstatic to have company.

**An after glow  
Every time you hold me close  
And I won't let go  
You are my after glow  
After glow  
Every time you hold me close  
And I won't let go  
You are my after glow**

Over time they grew closer. Hinata began to develop feelings for the last Uchiha, but kept the hidden due to the fear that he would reject her. Instead of confessing she kept them locked away so she could continue to spend time with him with no worries.

Sasuke had similar feelings, but had another reason to hide. He feared she wouldn't want to be with him because of his past. His hands were tainted. How could she want a man like that to be her lover?

These feelings remained hidden until the faithful night when Hinata ran into his arms crying. From that night on, he would never let her reach that state again.

_The sky was dreary and dark. Raindrops pelted the ground and drenched his hair and clothing. He was probably the only person crazy enough to walk in such a downpour, but he could care less. The rain was calming, like it was trying to cleanse him. Rid him of all his sins._

_He stopped at a small park and noticed the rusting swing set. He walked toward it and stared at the object. Old and abandoned, who would want to play with something to dirty? _

_'Just like me…'_

_He sat on the swing, gently pushing himself. Even if it was old, even if was dirty from use, it still deserved to be used. It was perfectly fine no matter what state it looked in. The rain fell on him as he swung back and forth lightly. He was now soaked through the clothes, but he didn't want to leave. He faced towards the sky and closed his eyes, letting the rain wash down upon his face._

**After glow (when you touch me, baby)  
After glow (when you kiss me, baby)  
After glow (when you touch me, baby)  
After glow (when you kiss me, baby)**

_Her hair was drenched and her body was shaking due to the cold. She ran through the rain, tears blending in. It was late so surely no one would notice her, no one would find her in her special place._

_The elders of the Hyuuga council had decided that she hadn't progressed enough to keep her position as heiress. They paid so much attention to Hanabi that they didn't even realize her ranking. They had banished her and now she was running to her special swing, no where else to belong. To stay. To call home. Other then her swing._

_She slowed down as she realized another figure was at her sanctuary. None other then Sasuke. The person she had been spending time together with for weeks. He noticed her and was slightly shocked to find her here. He stood and was about to walk towards her, but was thrown back by her running over and hugging him tightly. After he recovered he placed his arms around her and held her tightly._

_She looked up at him, wondering if she had angered him by her sudden movement, but she really needed a hug. _

_Sasuke looked down at her, and did what neither expected, he placed a light kiss on her lips. A small promise of love, that would forever light a flame inside her._

_Now Sasuke knew who would want to play with something so dirtied… _Hinata.

**The air up here (?) is so much higher  
And I'm so excited that you are here with me  
Baby, breathe love  
I can get through the day when you're away  
Every step I take is so easy  
You never seem to disappear  
You're always here  
Cause…**

Hinata smiled brightly at Sasuke, which he chuckled lightly at. He walked behind her and began pushing her so she would swing into the airs while in the swing. She had told him once that the swing was something that made her feel so free, like a dove being released from its cage.

She giggled as she flew higher into the air, but not so much that she would feel it was dangerous. A laughable thought that a ninja could find a swing dangerous.

As she slowed to a stop she turned and reopened her eyes, just realizing that they were closed. She expected to see Sasuke but saw blank air. Panicking she turned forward and jumped off to go look for him, but was stopped as she ran into something tall, and dark.

He chuckled yet again and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Hinata."

"You were gone longer then you told me you liar," she said as she snuggled closer into his chest.

"Forgive me, those stupid Cloud Nin refused to play nice."

She giggled lightly and leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek.

"I forgive you."

**You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
Love's got me glowin  
And I just can't hide it  
You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
You got me glowin (oh yeah)  
This is what you're giving me, oh**

They walked to the restaurant where they were to meet the rest of Rookie Nine.

As they arrived everyone smiled. They all noticed Hinata's glow and mentally commended the Uchiha for bringing out the best of her.

Even if Hinata had noticed this change, and even if she had tried to hide it, there was just no way to keep this beautiful glow from shining for everyone to see. Her love for Sasuke, and the confidence he gave her showed this way. Through a beautiful light that made others feel light and happy.

**An after glow  
Every time you hold me close  
And I won't let go  
You are my after glow  
After glow  
Every time you hold me close  
And I won't let go  
You are my after glow**

**They sat side by side, across from Naruto and Ino. Hinata, before, had trouble even being in the same room as the couple, let alone face to face with them. Now, with Sasuke by her side, she no longer felt the love for her old crush. Only a great deal of admiration and respect.**

**He held her hand on the table as her and Ino chatted away about the dresses for Ino and Naruto's upcoming wedding. Apparently Hinata was to be the bride's maid.**

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes and mouthed, "Great job Sasuke."

"Thanks dobe," Sasuke mouthed back and gave a light smirk to his best friend.

**After, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after  
My after, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after, my…**

Sasuke and Hinata left early to return home. After she had been disowned from the clan, and had her encounter at the park with Sasuke, she had moved in with him. She had told him that she wanted nothing to do with her clan anymore, despite her love for Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji. That night she had used his clothes; the next day they had gone shopping so Sasuke could pay for her new wardrobe.

Now, even though they were only nineteen, she sprouted the Uchiha gear proudly. Though her name was still Hyuuga, she was captured by the great Uchiha.

She brought back the light to the one dulled and eerie clan.

**An after glow  
Every time you hold me close  
And I won't let go  
You are my after glow  
After glow  
Every time you hold me close  
And I won't let go  
You are my after glow**

_Sasuke had just returned from a mission and was in critical care. He had been severely injured and was attached to so much equipment that Hinata wasn't sure he would make it._

_She grasped his hand tightly as the tears fell freely down her face and onto the side of the bed._

_"Sasuke you idiot, why did you have to go and get hurt?" she asked lightly._

_He appeared asleep so when a response came she jumped slightly._

_"Hinata, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'll be fine."_

_She grasped his hand tighter; the faintness of his voice made her worrying increase ten fold._

_"Hinata… on the dresser to the side, in my kunai pouch, open it."_

_She did as she was told and gasped. Out fell a small velvet box. She eyed him and he motioned for her to open it. _

_She slowly pulled the top back and gasped at the beautiful sight. A silver ring with a sun shaped diamond in the center._

_"Hinata, will you marry me?"_

_The tears flowed and she could only nod. He smiled and then his eyes widened as he felt her lips touch his._

_"Thank you Sasuke."_

**  
My after, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after  
My after, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after glow**  
**After, my after  
My After, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after  
My after, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after glow  
After, my after, my…**

**

* * *

**

Was it too cheesy? Bad? Good?

Review me with your comments and favorite if you liked. [:


End file.
